Coldplay
by Cassisins
Summary: La vida de Tony Stark comenzó cuando se puso el traje de Iron Man por primera vez. Era natural que lo llevara puesto cuando muriera. Así es como Tony Stark murió.


**Advertencias:**

*Muerte de personaje.

*Desvío del canon de Civil War (entenderán cuando lo lean).

*Si quieren que les duela más escuchen música triste mientras leen.

* * *

 **Coldplay**

 **...**

Dicen que cuando estás muriendo puedes ver tu vida pasar frente a tus ojos… Tony no sabía qué tan cierto podía ser eso porque él estaba muriendo, y él sólo podía ver a Steve.

* * *

Tony nunca imaginó que alguien como Steve se fijaría en él. En Tony, el multimillonario, playboy y filántropo; en el científico loco, en el obsesivo del café que pasaba días enteros sin dormir. En él, que era un narcisista y ególatra y arrogante y tan orgulloso; en él, que sufría de un grave trastorno de estrés post traumático y una infinidad de problemas emocionales.

Steve nunca podría fijarse en un hombre tan roto como Tony.

Pero Steve lo hizo.

Tony había pensado que se trataba de su imaginación, pero la esperanza era fuerte, y una molestia… Y, tal vez, sólo tal vez, Steve estaba realmente interesado en Tony. Eran pequeñas cosas, cosas que podrían ser insignificantes para otros o que se pasarían por alto si no estuvieras buscando atentamente por ellas.

Eran cosas como simples pláticas, pero siempre había un cierto ambiente a su alrededor cuando estaban a solas. Como si algo importante estuviera ocurriendo, algo íntimo y correcto y simplemente inexplicable. Como cuando Steve le sonreía. Esa sonrisa que Tony juraba era sólo para él. Como la forma en que el cuerpo de Steve siempre adoptaba un ángulo en dirección a donde Tony estuviera, como si se sintiera atraído por una fuerza invisible. Como cuando Steve rozaba sus dedos por la nuca de Tony cuando pasaba detrás de su silla durante los desayunos en la cocina de la Torre.

O tal vez sólo era Tony, buscando muy duro por algún motivo romántico escondido detrás de acciones que podían ser sin importancia para Steve.

Pero también estaban esos grandes gestos.

Como la vez en que Natasha los había convencido para tener una noche de juerga e ir a un club de mala muerte en el centro de la ciudad. Tony no se había opuesto del todo, él siempre había disfrutado del baile y las luces y el ruido, pero a su edad comenzaba a encontrar el estar dentro de un lugar aislado, rodeado de cuerpos sudorosos y con segundas intenciones, un poco molesto. Ellos habían entrado al lugar, Natasha y Clint desapareciendo rápidamente, mezclándose con la gente, y Sam y Wanda había hecho un camino directo hasta la barra (Bruce y Visión habían decidido permanecer en la base). Tony permaneció quieto por un momento, observando la imagen frente a él y sopesando que lo mejor sería adueñarse de una mesa en la zona VIP; había dado un paso cuando una mano grande y cálida tomó una de las suyas.

— ¿Steve? —Tony parpadeó ante el agarre, levantando la cabeza para enfrentarse al rubio.

— Hay demasiada gente aquí, Tony.

— Sí, bueno, es un club nocturno. El que haya gente a reventar es parte del lugar, parte de la diversión —él no lograba comprender cuál era el punto de su Capitán.

— Puede ser abrumador —siguió Steve, viendo a la multitud bailando, entonces regresó su mirada a Tony, y el moreno se sintió quemar por la intensidad de ella —. Será complicado pasar a través.

— Creo que puedo manejar un poco de empujones —dijo Tony.

Entonces el apretón de Steve se hizo más fuerte —. Tony, ¿ves estas manos? Cuando estemos caminando no se separarán. No te sueltes por cualquier razón, a menos que yo lo haga. Y tampoco intentes zafarte de mí, ¿lo entiendes?

Tony lo veía con la boca abierta —. Steve, ¿qué-

— ¿Lo entiendes? —repitió Steve, viéndolo fijamente.

Todo lo que Tony pudo hacer fue asentir, no logrando comprender lo que estaba pasando. Ambos caminaron entonces, abriéndose paso por la multitud hasta llegar al área VIP y tomar asiento.

Sus manos no se soltaron en toda la noche.

 **...**

Una misión había ido mal, el traje había sido dañado lo suficiente como para hacerlo inservible, dejando a Tony varado junto con Steve y Bruce.

Mientras los tres esperaban por ser extraídos por Natasha y Clint, Tony se encontraba tumbado en el suelo frío de una cueva con Bruce roncando a su espalda. Había una fogata encendida a un par de metros y Steve había estado haciendo guardia a la entrada de la caverna.

Por un tiempo todo estuvo silencioso, Tony sólo podía dormitar y podía apostar lo que fuera a que Bruce tampoco estaba dormido del todo, pero ambos necesitaban descanso si querían tener fuerzas para correr a la mañana siguiente. No fue hasta que Tony sintió movimiento a su lado, que se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Lo que se encontró fue a un Steve con el rostro tranquilo y una emoción inexplicable escondida en sus ojos azules.

— Todo está bien —dijo Steve en un susurro tranquilo, tendiéndose frente a Tony. El rubio se movió despacio, pero seguro, hasta pasar un brazo por debajo de la cabeza de Tony, dejándolo apoyarse. Con movimientos suaves y fluidos, Steve se siguió moviendo hasta que Tony quedó abrazado contra su cuerpo.

Tony se tensó por un momento, sintiendo la calidez y la seguridad del fuerte cuerpo de Steve, con el otro brazo del rubio envolviéndolo firmemente. Steve escondió su rostro en el hueco del cuello y el hombro de Tony.

— Duerme, Tony —susurró Steve en su oído, su cálido aliento haciendo cosquillas en el mencionado.

El moreno entonces se relajó, tratando de no hacer ruido para alertar a Bruce. Él no podía creerlo, estar en una situación cómo esta con su Brucie _-bear_ dormido a su espalda, aunque tal vez agradecía eso, porque no estaba seguro de lo que podría pasar si estuvieran a solas. Tony cerró los ojos entonces, aspirando el aroma de Steve, que pese a la suciedad, el sudor y la sangre, seguía prevaleciendo.

Tony se quedó dormido, arrullado por los fuertes y alterados latidos del corazón de Steve.

 **...**

El Capitán América no era indestructible y, por supuesto, Steve Rogers tampoco lo era. En las misiones terminaba sacudido, pero ésta vez las cosas fueron más allá de eso. Tony sintió su corazón parar cuando vio a Steve ser aplastado por las vigas de un edificio en construcción.

Cuando habían logrado sacarlo de ahí, con ayuda de Hulk, seguía vivo, pero demasiado lastimado. Los siguientes días Tony los pasó en una habitación de hospital, negándose a apartarse del lado del rubio.

Cuando despertó y Tony pudo ver los ojos azules de su capitán, sintió que podía respirar nuevamente. Él estaba tan aliviado.

— Tony, ven aquí —llamó Steve con voz rasposa después de que todos sus compañeros de equipo, conformes con verlo consciente de nuevo, salieran y los dejaran solos.

— Apenas cabes tú en la cama —dijo Tony, sin embargo se acercó hasta recostarse en la orilla —. Esto es incómodo, _Capsicle_.

— No importa —Steve se movió un poco, inclinando su cuerpo hacia Tony.

Entonces él sólo lo miró y Tony se sintió tan agradecido; Steve estaba vivo y estaba mirando a Tony de esa manera que dice mucho sin hablar nada en absoluto. Y cuando su mano se alzó para trazar la curva de la mandíbula del moreno, Tony finalmente entendió.

Él estaba enamorado. Enamorado de Steve Rogers.

Y Steve Rogers lo estaba besando.

Tony de repente se sintió muy consciente de sí mismo; él tenía días sin bañarse, su pelo estaba apelmazado por grasa y sangre seca, su barba estaba desaliñada y su cuerpo no podía oler a otra cosa que no fuera sudor y antiséptico. Sin embargo, Steve se mantenía besándolo y el ambiente a su alrededor cambió por completo.

Era extraño. Era como si se estuvieran escondiendo, como si el estar haciendo esto, dentro de esta habitación, con el quipo afuera y pudiendo escuchar cualquier sonido si las cosas se ponían más movidas fuera algo ilegal, pero insólito. Y se sentía como lo más correcto que había hecho en mucho tiempo.

 **...**

Las cosas no cambiaron después de ese beso. Ambos se mantuvieron bailando alrededor del otro, con momentos robados aquí y allá. Ninguno decía nada nunca, Steve no decía lo que todo esto significaba y Tony no se atrevía a preguntar.

Fuera lo que fuera que hubiera entre ellos, Tony no estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo de volverse codicioso y desesperado. Él tomaría todo lo que Steve estuviera dispuesto a darle, cualquier cosa que pudiera obtener de él.

Nada más.

Entonces los Acuerdos y Barnes aparecieron.

 **...**

— ¿Me amaste? —Tony estaba frenético, su rostro desgastado y los ojos abiertos de par en par por el dolor —. ¡Vamos, miénteme, dime que me amaste! ¡Deja que me sienta como el pedazo de mierda que soy! ¿¡Me amaste o no!?

Steve se había mantenido en silencio, sus hombros estaban encorvados y la expresión en su rostro era de disculpa. Cerró sus ojos, tristemente culpable —. Sólo espera… —dijo, no sabiendo cómo responder.

— ¡Contéstame! —gritó Tony, apretando sus labios en una fina línea en un intento de controlar sus emociones, un intento por mantener suprimidas las lágrimas.

— Lo siento —fue todo lo que Steve dijo.

Tony lo miró por unos segundos, la tristeza y el dolor reflejándose en sus ojos, incrédulo; él no podía creer que Steve le hubiera hecho esto, pero qué otra cosa podía esperar. Tony era un desastre, siempre había sido un desastre y al parecer Steve por fin se había dado cuenta de ello.

Tony no lo culpaba, él sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría, que Steve lo dejaría. Su querido capitán nunca había sido claro con sus intenciones, y a Tony no le había importado porque él estaba tan enamorado, tan irremediablemente loco por Steve, que Tony sólo podía tomar lo que fuera que Steve estuviera dispuesto a darle. Patético.

Tony era tan patético.

 **...**

El aeropuerto estaba desierto, y mientras Tony veía a Steve y compañía acercarse no pudo evitar pensar que Natasha tenía razón.

El amor era para los niños.

Para los niños y las personas que nunca han sido heridas antes.

 **...**

Steve y Barnes se estaban yendo en el jet…

… Y Tony estaba cayendo.

 **...**

Podía escuchar la voz de Rhodey, pidiendo ayuda mientras trataba de mantener su atención, pero todo lo que Tony podía hacer era mirar el cielo. ¿Siempre había estado tan lejos? Era una suerte que siguiera consciente después de caer… Sin embargo, él sabía lo que realmente estaba pasando.

Escuchó un ruido fuerte cerca, Rhodey de pronto estaba gritando, pisadas se acercaban, alguien más estaba gritando, y de pronto todo lo que Tony podía ver era el rostro de Steve sobre él.

¿Steve había regresado?

¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no debería estar huyendo para mantener a su precioso Bucky a salvo?

Bueno, él nunca había entendido a Steve y no lo haría ahora.

De cualquier forma ya no importaba.

— Tenemos que sacarlo del traje —dijo Steve, mirando a Rhodey con algo parecido a la angustia —. La ayuda tardará, nosotros podemos lle-

Rhodey lo interrumpió —. ¡No podemos! El reactor está destruido, el traje fuera de línea… no hay forma de sacarlo… no sin hacerle más daño.

— ¡Entonces ve por ayuda! —gritó Steve, sacudiendo la cabeza con fuerza, como tratando de pensar en algo que pudiera ayudar —. Hay oxígeno en el jet… Buck —miró al soldado, quien permaneció quieto a un par de pasos detrás de Steve —. Buck, ve por el oxígeno… y agua, necesitamos agua… podemos darle líquidos hasta que la ayuda llegue. ¿Está bien? Ve por ellos. Vamos, ve por ellos —su voz era baja ahora, urgente y tambaleante —. ¿Por qué no estás haciendo nada? —preguntó al ver que Barnes no se movía —. ¿Por qué están haciendo nada? —dijo ésta vez, viendo a Rhodas.

— Saben… que no ayudará —dijo entonces Tony, esforzándose para que el aire entrara a sus pulmones.

— Tony… —Rhodey lo miró, angustiado.

— La fiesta salvaje… se terminó para mí… Rhodey —miró a su mejor amigo —. Éste es mi _clean slate protocol._

Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, asustados, pero resignados. Rhodey odiaba esa mirada —. Tonos…

— No. No, tú vas a estar bien —habló Steve, vehemente —. Para. Vas a estar bien —aseguró con urgencia —. ¡Ve, Buck! ¡Ve por ellos!

Tony vio al rubio y cerró los ojos con pesadez antes de ver a su Rhodey. Barnes entonces les dio una mirada indescifrable antes de salir corriendo.

— Bucky volverá pronto —las manos de Steve vagaban por las placas en el pecho de Tony hasta su rostro, temblando sin saber qué hacer con ellas —. La… la ayuda que Rhodas pidió llegará en cualquier momento, ¿cierto? —miró a Rhodey.

— Steve —llamó Tony.

El rubio volvió su atención a él —. La ayuda llegará y van a salvarte y estarás bien, ¿de acuerdo?

— Steve —repitió Tony.

— Sólo unos minutos. Vendrán en cualquier momento, ¿bueno? —le sonrió lo mejor que pudo, asintiendo con fuerza.

— Steve… me… estoy muriendo —dijo Tony, parando el balbuceo del rubio.

Steve lo miró entonces, incrédulo —. No. No lo estás.

Tony hizo una mueca —. Yo… gano este round… Cap. Me muero… y Rhodey… Rhodey lo sabe.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Rhodas, díselo! ¡Rhodas!

El mencionado sólo miraba a Tony, quien le regresaba la mirada sin vacilar. Rhodey apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, estaba furioso y se sentía tan, tan inútil.

— Está… bien… ca… calabaza —Tony le sonrió, tan frágil y real como lo había sido años atrás, cuando Tony no era más que un adolescente desgarbado que se dio cuenta de que tenía su primer amigo de verdad y de que Rhodey no lo dejaría.

— Lo siento, lo siento —repitió una y otra vez Rhodey, tomando la mano enguantada de su hermano pequeño —. Lo siento tanto, Tonos. Perdón, te amo. Eres mi hermano y no puedo hacer nada. Perdóname.

Las lágrimas brotaron sin que pudiera detenerlas.

— ¡Para! ¡Deja de decir eso! ¡Tony no está muriendo! ¡Él no puede morir!

Tony llamó la atención de Steve —. Di- dile al equipo que… que lo siento. Yo… yo realmente… realmente traté de… hacer las cosas… bien… ésta vez. Diles… que los amo… Por favor. Y que…

— No vas a morir. Vas a estar bien —aseguró Steve, tomando un lado de la cara de Tony para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, tratando de hacerle entender que las cosas iban a estar bien, que no permitiría que muriera.

— Que el niño… el niño regrese… a su casa. Asegúrate…

Steve lo interrumpió —. No. No vas a morir. ¿Me escuchas? No vas a morir hoy.

Tony se quedó en silencio por un momento, dejando que la presencia de Rhodey lo consolara, y viendo fijamente el rostro que tanto amaba.

— Te amo —dijo entonces, tomando todo el aire que podía para decir lo que pudiera antes de que el tiempo se terminara —. Te amo, Steve. Más… más que cualquier otra cosa… te amo —no era sólo su cuerpo el que sufría al decir eso, su corazón y su alma también.

Él tenía que decirlo, pero al ver la expresión destrozada en la cara de Steve, Tony pensó que tal vez el rubio ya lo sabía.

— Lo siento —hizo una mueca y, aún a través del metal, sintió a Rhodey apretarle la mano.

— ¿Por qué? —pidió Steve, sus dedos temblando contra la piel de Tony, y su voz a punto de quebrarse.

— Por… por querer demasiado.

Tras esas palabras fue como si un dique se hubiera roto. Steve de pronto estaba llorando, tomando el rostro de Tony entre sus dos manos. Tony dejó que sus lágrimas salieran, también.

— Te amo —dijo Steve.

Tony hizo otra mueca, cerrando los ojos con dolor —. No. No tienes que decir eso… porque yo te lo dije.

— Es la verdad. Tony, te amo. Te amo. Siempre he estado enamorado de ti —susurró con fuerza —. Siempre estaré enamorado de ti.

Tony lo miró con sorpresa por un segundo, antes de que su expresión de suavizara y sus ojos lo miraran de la manera más dulce que Steve le vio nunca —. ¿Sí?

El pecho de Steve se oprimió de una manera inexplicable —. Es por eso que tienes que vivir. Yo… Yo he sido un idiota. Te lastimé. Tenía miedo y te lastimé. Lo siento. Voy a arreglarlo, ¿sí? Vamos a estar bien. Los Acuerdos, Buck… todo. Yo voy a arreglarlo y entonces vamos a estar juntos. Y tú vas a arreglar la armadura y vas a seguir siendo un héroe. Y vamos a adoptar un perro.

— Prefiero… prefiero los… gatos —Tony se esforzó.

Steve asintió, sonriendo entre lágrimas —. Un gato entonces. Y vamos a hacer que tu Rhodey adopte al perro para que podemos tener ambas cosas.

— Eso… será bueno —hizo todo lo posible por devolver el apretón de su mejor amigo, quien permanecía llorando en silencio.

— Vamos a ser felices, Tony. Tú y yo —Steve lo besó en la frente, y en la nariz, y en los labios —. Vamos a tener la mejor vida. Vamos a ser felices. Lo prometo. Así que no puedes morir, ¿me escuchas? No puedes morir porque tenemos que acabar juntos.

Tony sólo lo escuchaba, él realmente quería creer en sus palabras, desdaba tanto que todo eso sucediera. Lamentablemente, había cosas que ni siquiera el Capitán América, el obstinado chico de Brooklyn, podía combatir.

— Todo lo que hemos pasado es para que pudiéramos conocernos. Lo creo, Tony. Realmente. Estamos destinados a estar juntos.

Destino. Sí, tal vez eso era cierto. Amar a Steve había sido inevitable, como si algo lo hubiera empujado a ello. Tony volaba en una armadura, había peleado contra extraterrestres, había vivido rodeado de espías y monstruos enojados; el destino no sonaba tan descabellado.

Tomó su última respiración profunda y dijo lo que parecía ser una promesa. Una promesa ahora pérdida.

— Destino, ¿eh?

Steve pegó su frente a la contraria, sintiendo su garganta cerrarse y su corazón desgarrarse. Cerró los ojos de Tony con sus dedos temblorosos —. Te amo, te amo, te amo —besó con vehemencia su frente —. Te amo. Te amo.

Al otro lado, Rhodey temblaba, levantando la vista al cielo.

Bucky regresó, y con él Natasha, Clint, Visión, Sam, Wanda, Socott, T'Challa y Peter.

— ¿Señor Stark? —la voz de Peter vaciló mientras los cuerpos del resto se congelaron ante la escena.

— Lo siento, Tony, lo siento tanto —repetía una y otra vez, sin dejar de sostener el rostro del hombre que amaba —. Perdón. Perdón. Oh, Dios. Perdón. Te amo. Te amo.

Tal vez en alguna parte, lejos, muy lejos, Steve y Tony estaban felices. Aquí no era en alguna parte. Aquí era un lugar que se llenó de pesar y oportunidades perdidas. Aquí Steve se quedó roto y solo, y Tony se había ido para siempre.

* * *

La vida de Tony Stark comenzó cuando se puso el traje de Iron Man por primera vez. Era natural que lo llevara puesto cuando muriera.

Así es como Tony Stark murió.

* * *

 **N/A:** No me odien, ¿sí?

Es algo que tenía que escribir aunque se me partiera el corazón al hacerle tal fechoría a mi bebé...

 **Detalles importantes:**

*Obviamente, aquí fue Tony quien cayó por el rayo de Visión en lugar de Rhodey.

*Steve regresó porque se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado... Resulta que Tony no volaba detrás del jet tratando de alcanzarlo (como Rhodey en la película), aquí Tony había logrado superarlo y posicionarse frente al jet, entonces Visión disparó al jet para pararlo antes de que se estampara contra Tony, pero, por supuesto, el rayo golpeó a Tony y cayó...

Bueno... eso es todo. Recojan los pedazos de su corazón.


End file.
